This invention relates to a method and apparatus for coating elongate articles. Although not so restricted the invention is particularly suitable for use in coating thin walled metal tubes or other articles having thin walls.
In our U.S. patent application Ser. No. 490,659, filed July 22, 1974 a method for the coating of tubes is described. It discloses the use of a vibrating coating channel having a compacted body of coating powder therein, the compacted coating powder being used to support, during coating finite lengths of tubing.
Where the elongate articles are of thin walled cross-section the low thermal mass of the articles may prevent efficient coating by the apparatus described in U.S. application Ser. No. 490,659.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this problem.